Spona
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: You'd never imagine two so different people as Spencer Jill Hastings and Mona Rose Vanderwaal to fall in love with each other.
1. Spona

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Spona**

 **You'd never imagine two so different people as Spencer Jill Hastings and Mona Rose Vanderwaal to fall in love with each other.**

Still that's what happened a year ago when they were both 21.

Ever since then, they've been dating in secret.

Now on this beautiful day they hang out in Mona's apartment.

"Mona, we've been dating for about a year. I think it's time we let Aria, Alison, Hanna, Emily and Paige know that, don't you?" says Spencer, mature as always.

"Are you sure? They might hate us foor having kept it a secret..." says Mona, clearly insecure about it.

"Yes, I'm sure and they're our friends. They will not hate us, babe." says Spencer.

"If you say so, Spence. We can tell them tomorrow." says Mona.

"Or today. Like they say in 'Time Mechanics' by Doctor Juliet Gardner, there's no time like right now." says Spencer.

"Please...me need to work up the confidence..." says Mona.

"I see. Tomorrow then?" says Spencer.

"Yes, tomorrow." says Mona.

"Do you want some fruit and wine?" says Spencer.

"Sure, but I don't have any." says Mona.

"I can go buy some. You stay here and relax, my beautiful friend." says Spencer as she grab her purse and leave the apartment.

"Awww! Spencer's so sexy." says a happy Mona.

35 minutes later, Spencer return with nice tropical fruit and French red wine.

"Some very nice fresh tropical fruit and a 1952 bottle of French red wine." says Spencer as she place the things on the living room table.

"That's awesome. I love tropical fruit and wine is almost always good." says Mona.

"Yeah. I agree." says Spencer. "Let's have a sweet night."

"Yay!" says a happy Mona.

Spencer simply smile and pour a glass of wie for Mona and one for herself.

"Spencer, you're wonderful." says Mona.

"Of course I am. I'm Spencer Hastings." says Spencer with her typical dry sarcastic humor.

"You absolutely are, babe. I love you." says Mona.

"Thanks, Mona. I love you as well." says Spencer.

"Awww! So sweet." says Mona.

"I can be sweet, at least in private." says Spencer.

"Yes, very true. I love that you can open up with me and such. It's romantic." says Mona.

"Nice that you feel that way, Mona." says Spencer.

"Thanks, Spencer." says Mona.

Mona takes a sip of her wine.

"So, tell me, does it taste good...?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, it's wonderful." says Mona.

"I'm glad it does." says Spencer as she drink some wine as well.

"Awesome taste huh?" says Mona with a cute smile.

"Yes, the wine has a really sweet taste." says Spencer.

"Hand me one of those oranges." says Mona.

"Of course, babe." says Spencer as she grab an orange and gives it to Mona.

The next day.

"Mona and I have something we need to tell you." says Spencer.

"Oh, is everything okay?" says Emily.

"Yes, there's nothing wrong. For about a year, Mona and I have been dating." says Spencer.

"You...and Mona?" says Hanna, who nearly can't believe it.

"Yeah. I love her and she feel the same about me." says Spencer.

"Mona, is this true?" says Hanna.

"It is, Han. Spence and I are a couple." says Mona.

"Cute." says Hanna.

"Mona, you're lucky. Spencer is an amazing woman." says Aria.

"She truly is." says Mona with a nice smile.

"Yeah, we all know how smart and powerful Spencer is. She's a very cool person, no doubt about it." says Alison.

"Thanks for all the high praise, guys, but I'm not perfect. I have my little flaws and insecurities, just like any other woman my age. I'm simply good at keeping all of my problems away from view." says Spencer.

"You're too modest, Spence. We all know that you're pretty damn close to being a perfect chick." says Aria with a friendly smile.

"If you say so, Aria my friend." says Spencer. "You're cool too."

"Thanks." says Aria.

"Mona, congrats on being Spencer's girlfriend. She'll keep you happy and safe forever." says Paige.

"I hope so." says Mona.

2 hours later.

"Mona, you're absolutely gorgeous." says Spencer.

"Thanks. You're beautiful too." says Mona.

"I'm glad to hear that, babe." says Spencer.

"Spencer, I love you very much." says Mona.

"And I love you as well." says Spencer.

Spencer gives Mona a sweet sensual kiss.

"Mmmm!" moans Mona.

"You're cute." says Spencer.

"Awww!" says Mona in a sweet cute tone.

"Wanna go with me later to see Emily swim?" says Spencer.

"I wish I could, but I have to write an essay about ancient Arabic mythology." says Mona.

"Oh, okay." says Spencer.

Spencer gives Mona a kiss again.

"Your lips are very sexy." says Mona.

"They aren't very special." says Spencer.

"I think they are." says Mona.

"Do you really? That's nice of you, babe." says Spencer.

4 days later.

"Spence, wanna go to the Goth Ball with me?" says Mona.

"Yes, of course." says Spencer with a sweet smile.

"Awesome! Sure, it's kinda expected that we'd go together, but it's polite to ask." says Mona.

"It truly is, Mona. Nice of you to respect such traditions. I like that." says Spencer.

"Cool." says Mona. "I need to buy a new dress for the Goth Ball. Really can't wear pink or blue for such an event."

"No, you sure can not. Something black would fit much better." says Spencer. "I plan to wear my black Italian leather dress that Aria gave me for my birthday last year."

"Nice. You look so sexy in that dress." says Mona.

"Thanks, babe." says Spencer with a romantic smile.

"Awww!" says Mona in a soft sensual tone.

"I love you." says Spencer.

"And I love you." says Mona.

Spencer and Mona start to make out with each other.


	2. The Goth Ball

"Mona, you're so damn beautiful." says Spencer, all seductive.

"Thanks...so are you." says Mona with a sensual smile.

"I'm glad you think so, babe. I love you." says Spencer.

"And I love you, Spencer." says Mona.

2 weeks later.

"Ready?" says Spencer.

She wear her sexy black Italian leather dress.

"Yeah, all ready to party." says Mona, who wear a romantic black French satin dress.

"Good. I expect the limo to be here in just a few minutes." says Spencer.

"Limo?" says Mona suprised.

"Yes, limo. I thought we'd travel to the ball in style." says Spencer.

"Nice!" says Mona with a bright cute smile.

"Still into the fancy stuff, are you?" says Spencer.

"Of course. That part of me never goes away. Mona may not be a bitch anymore, but I'll always love some luxury in my life." says Mona.

"I understand." says Spencer.

"Awww, you're so sweet." says Mona.

"I try to be." says Spencer.

"And you're doing great, Spence." says Mona.

10 minutes later, Spencer and Mona are in a white limo on the way to the Goth Ball at a mansion outside Rosewood.

"Are you nervous?" says Spencer.

"Maybe a little..." says Mona.

"Relax, tonight will be good." says Spencer. "I think we'll have fun."

"Okay...I hope you're right." says Mona.

"I usually am." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Mona.

55 minutes later, the limo arrive at the mansion.

"Alright, here we are, the Lady Montero mansion. Phil, we'll call when you can come back and pick us up." says Spencer as she and Mona step out from the limo.

"Okay. As you wish, Miss Hastings." says the limo-driver, apparently named Phil.

"Yeah and please call me Spencer. Miss Hastings sound too formal." says Spencer.

Spencer and Mona walk up to the mansion.

"Welcome, Emma Montero's waiting on the second floor." says a security guard.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

The security guard opens the large doors and let Spencer and Mona enter the mansion.

"Lefthand side staircase, ladies." says a butler.

Mona and Spencer walk up to the second floor.

They enter a large fancy room.

"Welcome, ladies. You are...?" says Emma Montero, a beautiful blonde who's the same age as Spencer and Mona.

"I'm Spencer Hastings, this is my friend Mona." says Spencer.

"Okay, welcome. My name's Emma Montero." says Emma.

Emma wear a very tight black latex jumpsuit that show the sexy shape of her body.

"Let me get you drinks." says Emma.

"Thanks...or gracias, maybe since your family is Spanish." says Mona.

"We sort of are, but that's like at least 3 gens back. I only know a few simple phrases in Spanish myself, actually. Mom does speak Spanish though and so does my uncle." says Emma.

"Oh, okay." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Emma.

Emma walk away and return 5 minutes later with drinks for Spencer and Mona.

"What's this exactly?" says Spencer, looking at the black liquid in the glass.

"Water of the Night, as my dad call it. He created this stuff, not sure what he put in it, but it taste good and is totally safe. I drink it every Friday night and nothing weird has happened." says Emma.

Mona takes a small sip of it.

"Oh, nice! This taste really good." says Mona.

"Thanks." says Emma. "Dad would be happy if he heard that."

Spencer takes a sip too.

"Actually very nice. I like it. There's a subtle hint of vodka in there." says Spencer. "Perhaps also some coffee..."

"I wish dad would teach me the recipe, but he says that it will only go to his son so my brother Michael will get it." says Emma.

"Sounds like your father is a rather traditional man if he only gives his secrets to his son." says Spencer.

"Yeah...mom and dad are usually that kind of people." says Emma.

"I understand. My family is sometimes very strict as well." says Spencer.

"Yes, so I've heard." says Emma.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

Emma walk up on a podium, switch on a mic and says " And now, time to dance."

The band starts to play a Goth song and most of the people in the room begin to dance.

"Wanna dance, Spencer?" says Mona.

"Sure." says Spencer with a sweet smile.

Mona and Spencer walk out onto the dance floor and starts to dance to the music.

"I love you with all that I am. You're very beautiful." says Spencer.


	3. Field hockey, breakfast and coffee

4 minutes later, the song ends.

"You're a good dancer." says Mona.

"Thanks, so are you." says Spencer.

"Hi, nice to see you ladies here." says Aria as she walk up Spencer and Mona.

"Hi, Aria." says Spencer and Mona.

Aria wear a black leather top and tight sexy black leather pants.

"So, are Hanna, Alison, Paige and Emily here too?" says Mona.

"Unfortunately not. Emily is with her mom, Paige doesn't like Goth stuff, Hanna got sick and Ali...well, not sure where she is tonight." says Aria.

"I'd guess that Ali is spending the night in her bedroom with a stack of naughty movies and her 'joy-stick' because that would be her style." says Spencer.

"Yeah, that sounds like Alison." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"Absolutely. Viva la night of fun." says Aria with a sweet smile as she take a sip of her drink.

"Aria, I assume that Ezra is your date." says Spencer.

"He was supposed to be, but he had work to do so I'm here all solo, ya know." says Aria.

"I understand." says Spencer.

"Okay. See ya." says Aria as she walk away.

"Mona, since when do you hang out with an uptight fuck like Spencer Hastings?" says Noel Khan as he walk up to Mona and Spencer.

"Noel, stop it, now! Spencer's not uptight, she's sweet and you and I are no longer friends. So be like a fucking fart and fade away." says Mona in a hard serious tone.

"I can't believe I used to think you were sexy. Mona, go eat crap." says Noel in anger as he walk away.

"I can't believe I once had a crush on him." says Mona.

"Nothing to feel sorry about, a lot of girls have had a thing for Noel, including Aria and Alison." says Spencer.

"Thanks for being so understanding." says Mona.

"Always, babe." says Spencer.

"Awww!" says Mona.

"I love you, Mona." says Spencer.

"I love you, Spencer." says Mona.

20 minutes later.

"Has the once so not romantic Spencer Hastings turned to lesbianism? I'd never have imagined." says Christy Dove as she walk up to Spencer and Mona.

Christy used to be on the same field hockey team as Spencer in high school.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I have." says Spencer, all mature and calm.

"Nice! Congrats." says Christy.

Spencer is surprised. She thought that Christy would make fun of her for being a gay woman.

"Oh, thanks." says Spencer.

"Still having a love for field hockey?" says Christy.

"Not sure, really. It's been over 5 years since I played any of it so I can't say if I still like it or not." says Spencer.

"I have the whole next weekend off so we can bring the old team together and play some field hockey. Just for nostalgic reasons. What you say, Hastings?" says Christy.

"Actually it sounds like fun. Let me check if I'm free." says Spencer as she pull out her iPhone and scroll through her calendar app. "Well...it appears as if though I have no plans for next Saturday so we can play then."

"Great. Meet me and the others at the old field hockey arena by lunch-time." says Christy.

"I will." says Spencer.

"Nice. Dust off that old field hockey stick. I hope ya've not forgotten how to play, Hastings me old friend." says Christy.

"You're talking to Spencer Hastings. I'll never forget, Christy. Don't think I've gotten less skilled simply because I've not played in a long time." says Spencer.

"Alright, Spence. I will see ya." says Christy as she walk away.

"Oh yeah! Forgot that you used to play field hockey." says Mona as soon as Christy is far away enough to not hear them.

"I was a very skilled field hockey player." says Spencer.

"Nice. I didn't know you back then. Those were the days when Ali used to bully me." says Mona.

"Yeah, I know." says Spencer.

"Do you still own your old field hockey stick?" says Mona.

"I'm not sure. It might be in the basement at my parents' house." says Spencer. "And if not, I can always buy a new one."

"Can I watch when you play?" says Mona.

"I'd love that, but then I will not be able to focus on the game, so no. Sorry." says Spencer.

"It's okay. I will spend that day with some sushi and a movie instead." says Mona.

"Sounds nice. I wish I could join in on that." says Spencer.

"Yeah. I'd like that." says Mona.

"Nice." says Spencer.

"You're so sexy." says Mona.

"Thanks, you too, babe." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says a happy Mona.

"No problem." says Spencer, being happy as well.

Next weekend.

"Mona, see you later. I don't want to be late for the field hockey game." says Spencer, dressed in sports clothes, as she grab her field hockey stick and backpack and leave Mona's apartment.

"Okay. Have fun." says Mona with a cute smile.

Once she's alone, Mona change from satin tights and tank top to baggy sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.

She then eat some sushi while watching a romantic movie.

"Mmm, sushi is awesome." mumbles Mona with a smile.

4 hours later, Spencer returns.

"How did it go?" says Mona.

"Bad. Like really bad. Apparently I remembered less about field hockey than I thought I did. Honestly...I was worthless." says Spencer.

"Oh, sorry." says Mona.

"Nah, it's fine. It wasn't a serious game anyway." says Spencer.

"Alright, cool." says Mona.

"Let me take a shower and then we can head over to my apartment and spend the rest of the night there, having some romantic time." says Spencer.

"Sound sweet." says Mona.

Spencer takes off her clothes and step into the shower while Mona clean up on the living room table and switch back into her less casual clothes.

10 minutes later, Spencer come out from the shower.

She use a towel to quickly wipe her body dry and then she put on her tight black skinny jeans and a green wrap around top.

"Okay, let's head over to my place." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Mona.

40 minutes later in Spencer's apartment.

"Mona, you're awesome." says Spencer.

"Yeah, of course." says Mona with a cute smile.

"I know. You're smart, sweet, cute and sexy." says Spencer.

"Thanks, you're smart and sexy too." says Mona.

"I try to be." says Spencer.

"And it works out really well, babe." says Mona.

"Awww! Thanks." says Spencer.

"Cute." says Mona as she takes a sip of her wine.

"Yeah." says Spencer as she takes a sip of her wine too.

"Spencer, I love you so much." says Mona.

"And I love you." says Spencer.

Spencer gives Mona a kiss.

The next day.

"Awww! So sweet. You've made me breakfast...with black coffee and curry pancakes that I love." says a very happy Spencer when she wake up and sees Mona enter the room with a nice wonderful breakfast the way Spencer want it.

"Of course, anything for my beautiful babe." says Moan with a sexy smile.

"Thanks so much!" says Spencer with a very cute smile.

"I love you." says Mona.

Mona gives the breakfast to Spencer who starts to eat.

"Mona, this is truly delicious." says Spencer in a soft tone.

"Thanks, babe." says Mona with a seductive smile.

"I'll let you eat in peace. See you later. I'm gonna go for a run around the block." says Mona.

"Okay." says Spencer.

Mona leave the room.

2 hours later.

"Do you want to go see a classic Film Noir movie tonight?" says Spencer.

"Well...not really into Film Noir, but for you I'd do anything...so, yes." says Mona.

"Great." says Spencer in joy.

"I love seeing you happy." says Mona with a cute smile.

"And I love seeing you happy as well." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says a happy Mona.

"I'm going to work now. See you later, girl." says Spencer.

"Okay. See ya." says Mona.

Mona goes into the bedroom, grab her iPod, switch on a cute song and then grab her teddy bear and gives it a hug.

"Awww! Little teddy!" says Mona in a childish tone.

35 minutes later.

"Alright, enough childish stuff, now I should get some work done." says Mona as she switch on her laptop and starts to do some of her work.

She sing softly to herself while working.

2 hours later.

"Okay. That's good. Now I sure get to keep my job." says Mona, happy to have gotten some important work done.

Mona walk to the kitchen and drink some tea.

"I hope Spence will soon ask me to marry her." says Mona.

90 minutes later, Mona has lunch with Hanna at the Grille.

"Hanna, do you think it's weird that I'm gay?" says Mona.

"No, it's totally cute. Em is gay and I think she's awesome so there's no reason for me to hate you, Mona." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, Han." says Mona.

"You're welcome, girl." says Hanna.

Hanna take a bite of her burger.

"How's things for you and Caleb?" says Mona.

"Awesome! We've decided on a day for the wedding and I'm on a break when it comes to the pills 'cause I wanna get preggo. Tell me, wouldn't a little Hanna Junior be soooo adorable?" says Hanna.

"I'm happy for you and yes, a Hanna Junior would be pretty cute." says Mona.

"Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

2 weeks later.

Mona sit on a bench in the park, reading a lesbian romance novel when Noel Khan and two of his friends, Dan Brooks and Martin Crow, show up.

"Mona, forget uptight crappy Miss Hastings and come with us and let us take all your holes." says Noel.

"What, are you guys crazy?" says Mona. "I love Spencer and I hate you, Noel. So be like a damn fart and fade away."

"Think you're funny now, are ya? Go with us, Mona. It will be a hell lot of fun, trust me. You had a crush on me once." says Noel. "I can make your dreams become true, baby."

"No!" says Mona.

Noel, Dan and Martin try to rape Mona.

"Stop it now! She's my girlfriend, you damn pervs." says Spencer as she show up and punch Noel hard in the face.

Dan and Martin try to rape Spencer, but she kick both of them in the balls.

Mona and Spencer walk away.

"Thanks, you saved me." says a happy Mona.

"Anything for the woman I love." says Spencer.

"Yay!" says a happy Mona in a cute childish tone.

"You're so sweet." says Spencer.

"Awww!" says Mona, still happy.

"Let's go get coffee." says Spencer.

25 minutes at the Brew.

"What can I get you?" says Emily, back as a part-time barista at the Brew to make extra money until she can find a better job, to her two friends Spencer and Mona.

"Just a couple regular large black coffee, please." says Spencer.

"Alright, back in a few." says Emily as she walk away.

"What, no cupcakes, cookies or sandwiches?" says Mona.

"Not for me, but I can call Em back here if you want a cookie." says Spencer with a sexy smile.

"Well, that would...nah, me is fine, actually." says Mona.

"Okay then." says Spencer.

"Yeah, Spence." says Mona.

"Did you hear that Aria and Ezra are going to have a second daughter?" says Spencer.

"No, didn't know that." says Mona.

"They made me godmother and plan to name the child Spencer Claire Fitz after me." says Spencer.

"Oh, that's cute!" says Mona.

"Yeah and maybe Hanna and Caleb will name their future daughter after you, that would be suitable since Hanna and you are sort of best friends." says Spencer.


	4. Spona Forever

"I'd like that." says Mona.

"I wonder if Em and Ali plan to have any kids." says Spencer.

"Ali told me a few weeks ago that she wanna have a daughter." says Mona.

"Oh, nice." says Spencer.

2 days later.

"What's for dinner tonight, Spence?" says Mona as she enter Spencer's apartment.

"Dinner shall be a surprise." says Spencer.

"That's interesting...as long as it's not vego-stuff. I hate vego-food." says Mona.

"No fear. It's not vego-stuff, I know you don't love that, babe." says Spencer.

"Okay. Awesome." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Spencer as she step back into the kitchen, close the door and continue cooking.

Mona take a seat on the couch, pull out her iPhone and check Twitter, Facebook and Instagram for new uploads from her friends.

"Oh, seems like Hanna has posted some cute photos on Insta. Nice." says Mona when she sees some new beach photos on Hanna's Instagram page.

Mona then sees that Alison has posted a tweet. It says "Em and I are going to adopt a cute little blonde baby girl. We are thinking about naming her Jessica, after my mom."

"Spence, look at this tweet from Ali..." says Mona as she knock on the door to the kitchen.

"What?" says Spencer as she open the door.

Mona shows Spencer the tweet from Alison.

"Oh my goodness!" says Spencer. "That's truly wonderful."

"Yeah." says Mona. "I'm happy for Ali and Em."

"So am I. They will be good parents, for sure. I'm highly proud of them both."

"You're probably right." says Mona.

"I hope so." says Spencer.

Spencer step back into the kitchen while Mona read a book.

50 minutes later, Spencer come out from the kitchen with food that she place on the living room table.

It's home-made fish-pie with garlic-sauce and tomato-bread. Along with some white wine.

"Oh my gosh! What a fancy dinner. So wonderful." says a happy Mona.

"I'm glad you love it." says Spencer.

The next day.

"Spencer, tonight it's my turn to cook for you." says Mona. "You've done it for me so many times since we started dating and now I wanna do it."

"Okay. Sounds good. Just no porcino mushrooms, they make me feel dizzy and weak." says Spencer.

"I know. Aria told me about that once." says Mona.

"That's good." says Spencer.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go and buy all the stuff I need. See ya." says Mona as she leave the apartment.

"Alright, see ya." says Spencer.

Spencer switch from her fancy woman's tuxedo to more casual clothes aka a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hmm, gonna read a book..." says Spencer as she grab a random book from the book shelf.

She take a seat on the couch and starts to read.

77 minutes later, Mona returns.

"Are you hungry? I'm gonna get dinner started." says Mona.

"Well, yes, I am kinda hungry." says Spencer.

"Nice. I'll get started on dinner right away." says Mona as she goes into the kitchen and begins to cook.

"Hmm, I wonder what Mona's going to cook..." mumbles Spencer.

50 minutes later.

"Dinner-time!" says Mona as she place food on the living room table.

It is rice, fried chicken and some nice curry-sauce.

"Mmm, smells good." says Spencer.

"I hope it's gonna taste nice as well." says Mona.

Mona takes a seat next to Spencer.

They begin to eat.

"It taste very good." says Spencer.

"That's so sweet to hear." says a happy Mona.

"Okay." says Spencer.

2 weeks later.

"Spencer, you're so beautiful." says Mona.

"Thanks, so are you." says Spencer.

"Really?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, you're a true timeless beauty. I love you." says Mona.

"Awww! Sweet." says Spencer.

The next day.

"Mona, don't forget that we're going to Brookhaven later." says Spencer.

"Of course not. I remember." says Mona.

"Perfect. I have a few things to deal with at work. See ya in about 2 hours." says Spencer.

"Alright, babe." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Spencer as she head to work.

2 hours later.

"Did you miss me, baby Mona?" says Spence when she get back from work.

"I sure did, Spence." says a happy Mona with a cute smile.

"That's very cute." says Spencer.

"Awww, thanks!" says Mona, all childish and sweet.

Spencer goes down on her knee in front of Mona and says "Mona, you're very sweet and I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you at my side. Please, wanna marry me?"

"Yes, of course!" says a very happy Mona. "Yes, Spence. I do wanna marry you."

"I'm glad you do, babe." says a very happy Spencer as she stand up and slide a golden ring onto Mona's finger.

"I look forward to being your wife." says Mona.

Nearly a year later.

"So we've all gathered here for the wedding of Miss Spencer Jill Hastings and Miss Mona Rose Vanderwaal." says Father Duncan. "Anyone who has anything against the union of these two sweet ladies, speak now or remain forever in silence about the matter."

"Spence, you're the most smart woman I've ever known and every second with you is absolutely awesome. I love you, babe. The way I see it, you keep me strong and happy. Thanks for being there for me when I need it the most." says Mona.

"Mona, when I first met you backwhen we were 12 year old kids, I had no idea that you'd end being the one for me. I truly love you, babe. You're very sweet, smart and wonderful. You make my life good." says Spencer.

"Good. I hereby declare you wife and wife. Now you may kiss each other." says Father Duncan.

Spencer and Mona kiss each other.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
